Perseus Varus: Son Of Medusa
by Perceeus
Summary: Perseus Varus, Legacy of Janus, Son of Medusa and Michael Varus fights his way through anything that gets in his way cold-hearted and strong from the years of discrimination and bullying. He will do anything to be the most powerful man to walk the earth. DISCONTINUED. Read chapter 2 for an A/N
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm going to start writing I guess and this story wasn't my idea I got it from a guy with a Pen name "StyigianIron". Basically he deleted his version of this story which was a bit surprising so I asked him if I could take it over and well ya. He deleted pretty much his whole profile his stories and everything so I would have said go check him out but I don't really think its worth but hey go ahead if you want. First off there's a lot to say to the readers that were reading before I'm not really taking much from him just some details and I might change the plot a bit to my liking so expect change but ultimately it will be similar.**

 **First and only time I'll be saying this for a while: I do not own PJO that would be Rick Riordan**

It was quiet night as the lone young man known as Michael Varus walked the streets of New Rome, he wasn't as heavily armed as you would expect from a praetor of the twelfth legion, he preferred stealth over strength which was very..."un-roman" of him as some would say. He carried a single bronze sword with him, bronze was not common around Rome, Romans seemed to find gold more favorable than bronze, but this didn't look like any bronze sword this sword looked special. It had a certain glint or…shine to it when you looked at it and it was only more noticeable when it was being swung and slashed at you.

He walked for a while longer, occasionally glancing around as if nervous, who wouldn't be after what had happened to him the previous night, he remembered what the evil woman had said loud and clear, what she had done and everything. It was truly a dreadful experience, I mean people say sex was highly enjoyable and intoxicating, then again being raped by a snake-headed-woman changes the whole situation. He winced as he remembered the occasion what she had done, how she had done it, the end result. It wasn't really the actual event that disturbed the young man, more so the outcome...the baby.

He stopped in a dark alley waiting for the wretched woman to appear, he held an impassive face as she lurked out of the shadows with a bundle of cloth in her arms she looked at him with a smirk "as promised" she hissed, she dropped the bundle at his feet and looked at the face of the child within, with an emotionless expression, she looked back up at him expectantly, he bit his lip and picked up _his child_ , he ran a hand through his hair as he picked him up, he held the baby boy in one arm and unsheathed his sword with his free hand, he sneered at his tormentor and stabbed her through the chest with as much force as he could muster up but he was having a difficult time comprehending what was happening.

He stealthily made his way out of the alley way and back to his private quarters. As much as he hated the circumstances he couldn't help but feel fascinated about his son. He had dark brown hair just like his which brought a smile to his face, he continued examining the baby's features, the baby didn't really have either's facial features since he was still too young for him to determine though but...his eyes...his eyes were a bright beastial yellow, just like a snakes... He made his way up the shiny marble steps to his personal quarters, he really didn't want to but had to tell the senate about the recent event of his son being birthed, though he wouldn't give details like how it was a rape, but that could wait, right now he was due for some serious rest.

He decided on letting the senate know first thing tomorrow and after that he could go and buy all the supplies needed to take care of his first son and anything else he needed for the week, he should also probably find a babysitter or someone to look after him for a while, he chuckled to himself, 'boy am I in for a ride or what?' he thought to himself with a smile.

Michael walked into his expensive roman villa, and set his bundle down on his big couch, most would be in awe of their current surroundings even Michael was when he first moved into this building. He removed his jacket and hung it on his coat rack and walked over to his couch and sat a small distance away from his boy _'still haven't thought of a name yet'_ he thought.

Michael had always had serious respect for Greek culture, after all there are definitely more famous Greek tales than Roman, they were all great stories but there had always been on particular tale he admired than the rest, the story of Perseus the son of Zeus. He had always admired it because of the way he rose from the bottom of the food chain to the top and more recently the way he had slain that dumb bitch Medusa _'Perseus...not too bad, Perseus Varus...it has a sort of ring to it'_ he thought, leaning his cheek on his hand resting his elbow on his knee.

"Perseus Varus" he announced proudly with a grin

And for the first time in a long time Michael Varus slept without a worry

Michael Varus woke up groggily, blinking rapidly at the harsh sunlight flittering through the curtains, he yawned loudly and rubbed at his eyes trying to adjust to the lighting, he rose from bed slowly with his tingling legs _'how the Pluto did my legs fall asleep?'_ he thought annoyed, out of no where a high pitched cry was heard fro his living room, he sighed _'well I guess its part of the package'_ he thought

He got up and walked over to the living room to see his fellow praetor, Anastasia Minucci, she had long black hair that fell down to about her mid-back region, with high cheek bone, thin cheeks and light geen eyes, she was also a daughter of Fortuna, Roman goddess of luck. She was looking down at Perseus before she looked up at me and raised her eyebrows in question , I wet my parched lips "my son" I said simply, her jaw almost hit the floor at the sound of my words "If you're serious then we have to alert the senate" she said strictly, I nodded "well yeah that was the plan" I said slowly, I walked to the kitchen and opened up the fridge pulling out a water, I jerked my chin to Anastasia holding up the water bottle "No thank you" she said tightly, I shrugged and closed the fridge uncapping my water bottle taking a few gulps "well we best be off" I said, "certainly" she confirmed. We made our way over to the senate.

We marched up the marble stairs "so? How did it happen?" she questioned me, I sighed "long story, I'd rather not repeat it all so ill just explain as good as I can to you and the senate" I told her, she nodded "alright then lets go" she said anxiously, I could already tell she was stressed out. I don't blame her I mean if she had a child I would be stressed too because its a lot of work when a Praetor has children.

We walked in through the archway to our thrones, that were side by side, Anastasia hammered her gavel to quiet down the court, successfully too, "Romans! Michael Varus our Praetor has an important announcement he would like to make!" she called out, at this whispers started to break out, she hammered her gavel once more calling for order, I stood up slowly and nervously "My fellow Romans! I have exciting news!" I yelled to the whole court room "I have recently been blessed by the gods with a son!" I told them, at this everybody broke out in applause, "Thank you! Thank you!" I said then hesitated to continue "But!" I started "My son has been cursed! His mother is Medusa, The Gorgon" I told everyone, at this everyone, including his fellow praetor gasped in pure and utter shock, "I was cornered by her and a gang of her monster buddies and then...she raped me" I explained, "I will accept no discrimination or disrespect towards my son because of his heritage" he said very seriously

He meant every word too and in the end decided to just tell them he was the outcome of a rape, he couldn't think of anyway to not look like a disgrace without doing so.

"Now! If the senate would like to add anything, speak now!" Michael commanded then stood up "Well I would like to propose a quest, we have recently been told a prophecy by our local augur! I believe myself and six others must go on a quest and fulfill said prophecy" I said many looked on in shock at the new father

"No objections? Well, I will choose my six and with their permission they shall accompany me on this quest" I announced proudly

 **A/N: Okay, so the chapters will get longer as we go so don't worry about that, I just want to know what you guys think of this, I don't want flames because they're a waste of both of our time, but I will always accept advice to help me improve, suggestions and questions.**


	2. AN

**A/N: So, it's been a while, over a year lol and I think I'm done with this story, the practicality of being able to realistically right a story like this is just not there so I'm just writing a new one, Medusa will not be the mother BUT Michael Vasus will still be the father so if you think that this story might interest you and you may want to read it by all means, you can check it out the first chapter is in the works**


End file.
